


What you didn't know

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Brudick - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Bruce comforts dick who is heart broken from his continuous failed relationshipsNot knowing that dick is secretly in love with him and he's the reason for his failed love life





	What you didn't know

"Master Bruce dick has returned home" Alfred announced to Bruce   
  
Bruce just came home from fighting the joker   
He took off his mask   
"Really?" He looked confused   
  
" yes, but he seem rather down. Maybe it's better to drop by his room. I'll bring your tea to his room" Alfred greeted Bruce and went to the kitchen   
  
Bruce felt worried. Dick only came home to assist him with his missions before. Dick wanted to live by himself and he was living by himself for years. Why did he decide to come home now?   
  
Bruce knocked the door   
  
Dick opened the door. He wiped his tears with his fingers. " oh Bruce" his eyes widened   
  
" were you crying dick?" Bruce entered dick's room and closed the door behind him "what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm not" dick protested he sat on a chair   
  
Bruce sat on the bed he put his hand on dick's thigh " dick... you can tell me anything"   
  
Dick's tears started falling he covered his face with his hands   
" she broke up with me"   
  
" dick" Bruce held dick's wrist removing one hand from covering his face   
  
" you'll find someone else that's life-"   
  
" no one ever stays with me Bruce!   
No one wants me   
My relationships never last long  
I'm worthless   
Please Bruce just leave me alone " dick removed Bruce's hand and covered his face while crying   
  
" dick I'll find you someone else" Bruce got up   
  
" I'm not you Bruce" dick wiped his tears with his fingers " even if I meet someone new ....they won't stay with me....no one truly loves me"   
  
" I love you dick" Bruce leaned facing dick   
  
" do you... mean it?" Dick stared at Bruce   
  
" of course I do " he smiled "you are very precious to me dick. The house is unbearable without you in it. It's empty. Lonely. You filled my house with happiness and joy and I mean it I really missed you"   
Dick leaned and kissed Bruce's lips " I love you Bruce" dick's tears rolled down " I really love you"   
  
Bruce looked at dick in shock " dick!"   
  
" I'm sorry Bruce... I-i-i don't know what's gotten into me" dick was panicking his hands were around his head   
  
Alfred knocked the door " tea"   
  
Bruce opened the door and stormed out   
  
Alfred looked confused it was the first time he saw Bruce angry. Was he angry at dick? But Bruce never got angry at dick. Dick never did anything bad ever. Alfred looked at dick who was covering his face " I'm such a fool " dick kept repeating   
  
Alfred put the tea tray on the mini table next to dick and closed the room's door.   
  
  
He went to the bat cave and saw Bruce looking at the screen.   
  
" Master Bruce" Alfred called him " is something wrong with master dick? ....he seemed more down than he was ... before he met you today"   
  
" I really don't know Alfred I don't know what's wrong with dick"   
  
Alfred greeted Bruce and left the cave   
  
Bruce thought for a while and decided to call dick's ex girlfriend. Maybe dick's break up was too hard on him that he broke down.   
  
Bruce called   
" hello I'm sorry to call you at this hour"   
" Oh hey Bruce"   
" you really need to know that dick is so broken hearted without you I don't know what happened between you two but he is very depressed I really shouldn't interfere with you guys' affairs but I just can't stand seeing him in that state he really loves you so much"   
"Oh..."   
"Yea"   
" Bruce I didn't break up with him... dick dumped me he said he can't be with me anymore he's in love with another person"   
Bruce was shocked he couldn't answer   
She sighed " I don't know why dick is broken hearted but it's not because of me Bruce"   
" I'm sorry for bothering you" Bruce hung up   
  
Bruce was thinking when the tea cup was placed next to him " master Bruce your tea"   
  
" thank you Alfred " Bruce didn't move he was still thinking   
  
" you know master Bruce.." Alfred looked at him while hugging the tea tray  
Bruce looked at Alfred   
" Master dick ... He always listened to you and did everything you asked him-"   
" he's a good kid Alfred that's why" Bruce answered

" Master Bruce.... what you didn't know on the days where you brought your dates home... master dick always fell sick and cried to himself in his room however in the morning when he sees you he kept up his smile and pretended to be ok... the day of your engagement master Bruce ...dick left home.. I think master dick thinks of you differently than the way you think of him I'm sorry I only said this now but I thought you should know master Bruce"   
Alfred greeted him and left   
  
Bruce's eyes widened why he never noticed dick's feelings before.... did dick really loved him all this time that he suffered on his own because of him... hiding his feelings from bruce all these years.....all these thoughts kept hunting Bruce at the moment   
  
Bruce was angry at himself   
How could he let dick suffer   
His precious dick his reason for happiness   
Dick who was always bright and happy turned depressed because of him ....   
  
Bruce got up and walked to dick's room   
  
Dick was closing his door's room carrying his bag in his arm   
" oh Bruce" he smiled " I'm leaving I think it's better to solve things with my ex instead of bothering you I'm sorry Bruce I broke down and-"   
Bruce grabbed dick's waist and hugged him tight placing one hand over the back of dick's head " I'm sorry dick"   
"For what" dick laughed " it's me who should apologize"   
" I'm sorry for only realizing your feelings now   
I'm sorry for making you suffer by yourself all these years   
I'll make it up for you dick   
I'll be a better person for you"   
Bruce cupped dick's face with his hand   
" you're already perfect Bruce " tears rolled down dick's face   
" I love you dick I only realized this now   
I really do love you so much   
More than anyone"   
Bruce kissed dick   
" stay with me dick"   
Dick nodded

" I love you Bruce " dick touched Bruce's face   
" I love you too" Bruce smiled   
" then i should return my bag and things to my room" dick walked to his room but Bruce pulled his arm   
  
" dick you'll be staying in my room from now on" Bruce smiled 


End file.
